Novo Ano
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Há sempre uma esperança para o novo ano que chega, por isso ele decidiu mudar, decidiu fazer algo diferente.


Yo! Cá estou eu de novo com uma Shikatema, pra variar.

De repente me veio a idéia de escrever essa fic sobre o ano novo então aqui está.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Novo ano<p>

Shikamaru estava sentado observando o movimento. Era 31 de dezembro e as pessoas pareciam muito animadas com o ano novo. Já estava cheio de estar naquele lugar, não gostava de festas. Só estava lá por dois motivos: sua mãe o havia obrigado a ir e porque queria ver se encontrava uma certa kunoichi. O ambiente estava lotado, havia muitas pessoas de outras vilas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Seus olhos vasculhavam o local na intenção de encontrar quem procurava. Murmurou um palavrão quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de um shinobi e este sorriu para ele. Desviou os olhos para outro lugar na intenção de que o outro não se aproximasse. A festa já estava ruim e ia ficar pior ainda se conversasse com ele. Suspirou pesadamente quando ouviu uma voz próxima de si.

- Ei Nara! Não sabia que gostava de festas!

- Mas eu não gosto mesmo, Kiba. – não queria dar assunto para ele porque sabia onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

- Então por que está aqui? –o Inuzuka pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dele- Está procurando alguém? – um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto.

- Não.

- Sinto informar, mas ela não está aqui.

- Ela quem? –encarou o outro pela primeira vez.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando. – deu uma risada que irritou o Nara.

- Você não está namorando a Ino?

- Estou, por quê?

- Então porque você não vai lá com ela? – não foi necessariamente uma pergunta, queria mesmo que ele fosse embora e parasse de se meter na sua vida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já vi que está de mau humor. –disse o Inuzuka se levantando. Olhou fixamente para algum lugar e deu uma risada maliciosa- Mas imagino que seu humor já vai melhorar. –caminhou para longe deixando Shikamaru bastante aliviado.

Olhou na direção que o outro olhara e a viu entrar sendo seguida pelo irmão mais velho. Ela usava um vestido branco bastante justo, o que desagradou o Nara. Estavam usando branco naquele dia para simbolizar a paz, mesmo que momentânea, entre as vilas. Ficou com o olhar perdido na Sabaku por algum tempo, mas desviou rapidamente quando percebeu que Kankuro o encarava. Por que ele estava sempre grudado nela? O Sabaku estava sempre a vigiando, não queria que nenhum homem se aproximasse. E, certamente, nenhum ousava fazer isto enquanto ele estava por perto. Olhou novamente de canto de olho e percebeu que a loira discutia com o irmão e se afastava dele. Kankuro parecia irritado e ia segui-la, mas foi impedido pelo irmão mais novo que o guiou para outro lugar. Gaara estava sempre tentando evitar brigas entre os dois. Provavelmente Temari estava irritada com a vigia do irmão e acabou o mandando embora.

* * *

><p>- Você não pretende ficar grudado em mim o tempo todo, pretende?- perguntou Temari grosseiramente para o irmão.<p>

- Pretendo.

- Pois fique sabendo que isso não vai acontecer! Trate de sai de perto de mim, agora! – o empurrou e caminhou para longe dele. Ouviu ele murmurar algo e em seguida ser guiado pelo ruivo para outro lugar.

Não queria ninguém perto dela, queria liberdade. Queria, principalmente, que um shinobi preguiçoso se aproximasse dela e com certeza ele não faria isso se Kankuro estivesse por perto. Passou os olhos pelo local até encontrar os dele. Após o contato visual caminhou até uma mesa e se sentou. Já havia dado o recado agora era só esperar ele se dignar a se levantar de lá e vir falar com ela. Olhou novamente para lá e o viu sentado como antes. Será que aquele estúpido não pretendia ao menos cumprimentá-la? Suspirou irritada, odiava a falta de iniciativa dele. Decidiu que ela mesma iria até lá. Quando foi se levantar Sakura apareceu e a cumprimentou.

- Yo Temari-chan! – a Haruno foi bastante simpática e a abraçou.

- Yo. – respondeu tentando ser simpática também, mas a outra a encarou de forma estranha.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum, por quê?

- Parece irritada. – sim, estava irritada pelo fato de o Nara não ter ido falar com ela.

- Pareço? –se fez de desentendida e deu uma olhada de canto de olho para a mesa onde ele estava sentado- Mas não estou.

- Hum...- a Haruno sorriu maliciosa- Já entendi qual o seu problema.

- Então me diga, porque eu não vejo problema nenhum. – não foi simpática dessa vez o colocou uma mão na cintura um tanto indignada com o comentário da outra.

- O seu problema é um certo shinobi que é tão preguiçoso que nem se prestou a se levantar pra falar com você.

- Você andou bebendo, Sakura? – perguntou, indignada. Como aquela garota sabia de tudo aquilo? Nunca tinha falado nada sobre Shikamaru com ela. Nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém.

- Por favor, Temari. – a rosada cruzou os braços, estava perdendo a paciência com a loira- Está na cara que você e o Shikamaru têm um caso.

- Pois fique sabendo que nós não temos nada. – quisera ela que tivessem.

- Ainda não? – passou a mão no rosto- Quando vocês vão deixar esse orgulho de lado e vão ficar juntos?

- Sakura querida, conversarei com você de novo quando estiver com suas condições mentais normais.

A Haruno revirou os olhos e foi embora. Temari estava ainda mais irritada agora. Será que ela estava deixando óbvio que queria o Nara? Não, isso não podia acontecer. Não iria falar com ele. Se bem que... não tinha nada demais ir cumprimentar um amigo, tinha? Se levantou novamente e caminho em direção à mesa dele.

* * *

><p>A seguiu com os olhos até ela se sentar em uma mesa. Ela cruzou as pernas e seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos. Devia se levantar e ir lá cumprimentá-la. Pensou melhor e decidiu não ir. Não era muito educado da parte dele, mas não queria falar com ela. Já fazia muito anos que se conheciam e ele nunca tivera coragem de tentar algo com ela, não seria agora que teria. Sim, era covarde, mas tinha razão para ser. Temari nunca dava abertura para os caras, muito pelo contrário. Os shinobis que ousaram passar uma cantada nela foram bastante humilhados. Percebeu que Sakura a cumprimentou e que tiveram uma breve conversa que, pelos gestos da Sabaku, não fora muito agradável. Após, ela se levantou e caminhou na direção dele. Shikamaru ficou hipnotizado observando a maneira provocante como ela caminhava. A loira se aproximou e se apoiou na mesa do Nara.<p>

- Sabe, não é muito educado não ir cumprimentar as pessoas, Nara. – ela falou e o encarando fixamente.

- Tsc, problemática. –ele evitou de encará-la.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

A Sabaku puxou uma cadeira, mas parou quando uma pessoa apareceu.

- Y-yo Shikamaru-kun. – um voz um tanto tímida chamou a atenção dele.

- Yo, Shiho.

Temari ficou abismada olhando para a outra. Então aquela era a tal da Shiho que ouvira falar. A garota muito inteligente que estava sempre ajudando Shikamaru e que era apaixonada por ele. Ela um tanto estranha. Na verdade, _muito _estranha.

- P-posse me sen-tar aqui com v-você? – perguntou, ignorando completamente a loira que estava parada perto dela.

- Claro.

Temari o encarou furiosa. Ele tinha dito a mesma coisa para a outra. Empurrou a cadeira novamente para perto da mesa e disse:

- Bom, não quero atrapalhar ninguém. –Shikamaru a encarou curioso- Vou deixar vocês a sós.

- Mas... – ele foi dizer algo, mas a loira se virou de costas e se afastou.

Shiho sorriu, agora estava sozinha com seu amado. Shikamaru ficou um pouco irritado. Será que ela achava que ele tinha algo com a Shiho? Já tinha ouvido muitas pessoas comentando sobre os trabalhos que fazia na biblioteca com ela. Achavam que eles faziam bem mais do que simples trabalhos burocráticos. Que ridículo. Olhou para a garota sentada próxima a si e suspirou, por causa dela a Sabaku tinha ido embora.

* * *

><p>Sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver aquela criatura se sentar ao lado dele. Decidiu ir embora e deixar os dois "conversarem". Agora sim estava <em>muito<em> irritada. Não era possível que ele preferisse aquela garota ridícula a ela. Ela era uma mulher bonita, não era? Bom, pelo menos achava que sim. Estava tão distraída que acabou se chocando com alguém.

- Oh, me desculpe! – disse o Hatake e segurou a cintura dela.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu e olhou descontente para a mão dele. Não confiava muito no sensei, afinal ele estava sempre lendo os livros tarados do Jiraya.

- Se me permite dizer, está muito bonita Temari-san.

Era impressão sua ou ele estava passando uma cantada nela? Ah, mas ele ia ver só. Olhou na direção da mesa de Shikamaru e percebeu que ele olhava para os dois com o cenho franzido. Ah, agora ia dar o troco.

- Obrigada, está sendo muito gentil Kakashi sensei.

- Por favor, não me chame de sensei, desse jeito parece que eu sou muito mais velho que você.

- Que bobagem. –ela deu uma risadinha.

- Não quer beber alguma coisa?

- Eu adoraria.

Kakashi recuou um pouco e a deixou passar na frente e logo a seguiu até o balcão de bebidas. Se sentaram em bancos e pediram algumas bebidas.

- Vai tomar só um suco?

- Sim, me sinto melhor quando estou consciente dos meus atos. –respondeu a loira o que fez o Hatake dar uma risada.

Temari não podia evitar de dar discretas olhadas na direção do Nara, queria ver o que ele estava achando da situação.

- O que você tanto olha naquela direção? –perguntou Kakashi fazendo com que ela voltasse a atenção para ele.

- Nada. – o Hatake olhou naquela direção também.

- Você tem um caso com o Shikamaru?

- É claro que não. – por que todos estavam dizendo isso?

- Ah... já estava começando a me sentindo um traidor.

- Um traidor por quê? Estamos apenas conversando. –ele deu uma risada baixa com o comentário da loira.

- Talvez eu não queira só conversar com você. – Temari franziu o cenho. Ele estava sendo bastante direto.

Com certeza muitas garotas dariam qualquer coisa para estar em seu lugar, afinal o Hatake era considerado um dos galãs de Konoha. Ficou sem saber o que fazer por alguns segundos, queria irritar o Nara, claro, mas não queria ficar com o sensei.

- É, mas talvez eu só queira conversar com você.

- Temari-sama, você é uma mulher muito bonita, é um desperdício você privar os homens de desfrutarem do seu lindo corpo. – Temari bebeu um gole do suco para tentar esconder o espanto. No que ela tinha se metido...

* * *

><p>Shiho conversava alegremente com Shikamaru, mas a atenção dele estava voltada totalmente para a loira. Principalmente quando ela se chocou com Kakashi e este a segurou pela cintura. Logo eles trocaram algumas palavras, Temari deu uma risadinha e ambos foram até o bar. Qual era a dele? Ele não tinha vergonha na cara? Um homem dessa idade dando em cima de uma moça. Ele devia ser uns 15 anos mais velho que ela.<p>

- O que foi Shikamaru-kun?

- Aquele tarado... – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, mas a kunoichi o escutou.

- Está falando do Kakashi sensei? -ela olhou na direção dos dois- Ele parece que está se dando muito bem com a sua amiga.

- Isso é um absurdo. – Shiho ficou um pouco descontente com o comentário. Ele estava com ciúmes?

- Por quê? Ele não é tããão mais velho que ela. Acho que formam um belo casal. -Shikamaru sentiu um pontada de raiva ao ouvir a frase "um belo casal".

- Com licença. – se levantou e caminhou na direção do banheiro. Na verdade queria apenas uma desculpa para sair de lá.

Pelo caminho esbarrou em seu pai. Ia passar direto, mas ele o impediu.

- Onde você vai?

- No banheiro, posso? – havia uma certa irritação em sua voz.

- Shikamaru, você vai fugir de novo?

- Do que você está falando, velho? – Shikaku apontou com a cabeça em direção à Temari.

- Se você continuar fugindo vai perder a vez.

- Não estou te entendendo. Com licença. – tentou prosseguiu, mas Shikaku o impediu novamente. Shikamaru suspirou irritado.

- Escute seu pai, se você continuar sendo covarde ela vai partir pra outro.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Aposto que se eu disser que gosto dela ela vai rir da minha cara e dizer que eu sou um idiota.

- Essa é uma das possibilidades, a outra é ela dizer que sente o mesmo. – Shikamaru deu uma risada.

- Claro... Eu já te disse, ela me acha um idiota.

- Acha é? Então por que ela saiu furiosa quando a Shiho chegou?

- Você anda me vigiando?

- Shikamaru, ela só está esperando você ir falar com ela.

- Ela está com o Kakashi se você não percebeu.

- O que aconteceu com o seu cérebro hoje? – Shikaku passou a mão no rosto inconformado- Está na cara que ela está querendo te provocar.

Shikamaru ficou pensativo. Será que o velho tinha razão? Era ano novo, todos estavam falando em "mudar", fazer diferente no ano que estava entrando e etc... Talvez devesse fazer como elas. Devia acabar com esse tormento e se declarar de uma vez para a Sabaku. Caminhou na direção do bar e parou ao lado da loira.

- Yo, Kakashi sensei. –ele cumprimentou e Kakashi fez o mesmo- Posso falar um instante com ela? – o Hatake balançou a cabeça afirmativamente- Quer me acompanhar? –perguntou para a loira.

- E se eu disser que não? – ela sempre tinha que provocá-lo, se não o fizesse não seria a Sabaku.

- Vamos logo, mulher.

Ela se levantou e o seguiu até fora do local. Quando estavam na rua ele se virou para ela e ela cruzou os braços.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me trazer aqui fora.

- Estava se divertindo muito com o Kakashi?

- Estava, por quê? – não ia dar o braço a torcer e dizer que estava louca para fugir dele.

- Você... está pensando em... em ficar com ele? –perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso, Nara? – queria ver qual a desculpa que ele ia dar.

- Porque eu te amo e não quero que fique com ele. –criou coragem e falou o mais rápido possível.

Temari arregalou os olhos e analisou novamente a frase dele. Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Assim tão de repente? Abriu a boca para responder algo, mas a voz ficou entalada na garganta. Sempre esperou que ele dissesse isso, mas agora não sabia o que fazer. Shikamaru ficou em silêncio esperando por uma resposta. Seu coração parecia estar na garganta e o nervosismo estava começando a tomar conta dele. Se pudesse voltar atrás...

- Você... – as palavras saíam com dificuldade- você é tão estúpido. – Shikamaru estava começando a se desesperar, mas ouviu ela sussurrar algo- Por que não disse isso antes?

- Porque... porque você é muito proble...- ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele o impedindo de continuar.

- Nem pense em me chamar de problemática.

Ela se aproximou e encostou os lábios nos dele. Já havia sido surpreendente o Nara ter tomada uma atitude, duas já seria demais. Se afastou um pouco ao percebeu que ele não reagira. Ele não queria beijá-la?

- Qual é o seu problema?

Ele não disse nada, apenas a puxou pela cintura e quebrou a distância entre eles novamente. É claro que queria beijá-la, só estava nervoso. Ela enroscou os braços no pescoço dele e sorriu quando ele tentou intensificar o beijo. Não negou quando a língua dele pediu passagem, muito pelo contrário. Se beijavam com urgência, afinal esperavam por aquilo há muito tempo. Só se separaram quando precisavam muito de ar, mas não demorou para que o beijo recomeçasse. Se separaram novamente quando avistaram alguns fogos de artifício indicando que o novo ano havia começado. Para ele, todos os anos eram iguais, era sempre a mesma vida chata e problemática. Mas esse seria diferente, dessa vez tinha tido coragem de revelar seus sentimentos para a Sabaku e descobrira que ela sentia o mesmo. Agora sim seria um _novo_ ano para eles.

* * *

><p>Bom aí está! Espero que tenham gostado e um feliz ano novo para meus queridos leitores! =D<p>

Se quiserem fazer uma pessoal feliz, comentem *-*


End file.
